Friends or more than Friends?
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Actual Categories Romance/Friendship/Humor/Supernatural. Marik and Bakura are both Best Friends and roommates and then a twist turn in life changes everything for them both causing both a non-stop adventure of excitement for them for the better or worse. POST-PONED (Temporarily.)
1. Lets play a Game!

Be aware that I won't be during any Rated "M" Scenes :U So don't get to hyped up okay? Also THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY! So if its sucky let me know even though it may hurt...I need to know so I can get better you know? So let me get a Review if you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh Bakura watch me play this game!" Marik said in a very annoying yet childish voice.<p>

Bakura groaned, "Oh fine I have nothing better to do." Bakura sat down on the couch next to Marik while the TV lit up. To his surprise he put in a Vampire game. (Quote I'm sort of stealing from LK when He voiced Marik in that Bloodlines Playthrough. ;D )

Bakura's expression tightened in surprise. He had this reaction because of his Pale skin people had always thought he was a Vampire.

A smirk appeared on Marik's Face. He knew he would have that reaction because of what people always said to him.

"Bakura why the surprised look?" He said sarcastically knowing the exact reason why he looked Surprised.

"Marik," Bakura growled and glared at him with Anger obviously in his eyes. "What are you trying to pull," He look off to the side away from Marik suddenly looked a little amused at what Marik was trying to do. "You know people mistake me for a Vampire all the time and…Your not mistaking me for one are you?" A smirk appeared on his face as he got a idea..

"Bakura how should I know with those sharp canine teeth of yours I wouldn't be surprised if people ran away from you." Marik said with a somewhat serious tone in his voice.

Bakura's Mouth opened slightly showing his canines. Marik saw he had opened his mouth from the corner of his eye only because his white teeth sparkled soon as he opened his mouth. The room was dark so that lit it up a little.

"Okay Marik," Bakura moved closer over to him turning to him with a really seducing and flirtatious grin on his face. "Let's say I am a vampire, and turns out I am a little hungry as well."

Marik froze, soon as that sentence came out of his mouth he knew what Bakura was going to do.

Bakura literally jumped on top of Marik and bit his neck just as a Vampire would and acciendently drew out some blood that came into his mouth. _It actually didn't taste all that bad._ He realized he was still on top of Marik who had his eyes closed from the pain and the shock that Bakura was on top of him. Bakura's eyes widened that he saw a pink tint on Marik's cheeks. _Just what exactly was he thinking?_

Bakura casually climbed off of Marik like nothing had happened. Marik sat up slowly holding his neck and had somewhat of a pouty look on his face as if Bakura just said something that embarrassed him.

_Hm?_The sound could be heard from under Bakura's closed mouth as he looked but didn't turn his head at Marik who was still a little flustered at what Bakura just did to him. Yet again another smirk appeared on his face as it became to he exploded in laughter.

"Bakura! Why did you bite me!" Marik yelled out sort of yelled whisper but loud enough for Bakura to hear over that loud laughter.

"Because you thought I was a vampire, partly proved you right." Bakura put the one arm away from Marik on the back of the couch as he casually leaned back.

"I always liked the taste of blood, but my pale skin didn't help me with proving people wrong with their biased opinion on my looks." Bakura didn't even look Marik's way. He actually looked the exact opposite and said "Marik,"

Marik turned his way wondering what Bakura was going to do but the tone in his voice told him that it wasn't a insult or sarcasm.

"Why were and still are blushing after I bit you," Turning his head sort of in a serious yet flirtatious motion. His bangs that covered his forehead swayed softly as he turned. Marik just blushed more.

"I-I…," His words came out stammering then he finally shouted "You jumped on top of me and bit me on my neck!" Marik suddenly remembered exactly when that happened and realized that Bakura had bit him gently and felt soft yet dominating and strong lips on his neck before a slight pain came there. The thought made him shiver…, in pleasure for a weird reason.

"Because it would have been a lot harder if I just had leaned over and did it. You would of pulled away. Plus it was more fun doing that way. Knowing I had you pinned and you were defenseless.." Bakura put a Flirtatious tone in that last sentence.

"You annoy me so much sometimes.." Marik held his hand up to his bite mark. _It's a bit wet, from Bakura's…_Marik couldn't get the heat off his face. "Ugh," he groaned. "Let me get to playing this game so I can focus on that instead of this bite on my neck." Marik said kind of annoyed.

Bakura just simply smirked as he crossed his legs and leaned forward staring at the screen.

"Well this game has some awkward looking characters." Marik said out of nowhere. He was referring to the Weird boney characters that the game gave you to play as.

….

After Character selection stat settings and all of the beginning cutscenes they finally entered game play mode.

"Eeeeewww, Look at this apartment I'm in. You would think they would clean up at least a little." The apartment he was referring to was stained everywhere even the walls and looked as if it smelled in piss.

Marik walked his character outside in the side alley. He saw a Hobo.

"Hey Bakura,"

"What is it Marik?"

"Should I bite him? His blood probably taste like beer and despair"

Bakura chuckled lightly. "It would be really funny if you suddenly fell into a depression afterwards." Bakura thought for a second. "Bite him."

Marik bit the Hobo, then Marik just had a flashed thought. Rather sickening to the stomach one

"Eeeewww, For the love of Ra my first day as a Vampire and I sucked off a Hobo!"

Bakura laughed so hard he fell off the couch at what Marik said. Knowing Marik wouldn't get the inside joke of it. Bakura was holding his stomach trying to regain his strength from the amusing yet painful laugh session he was having.

"Bakura whats so funny!"

"W-What…you just said!" Bakura could hardly breathe and he barely got those four words out.

"I don't get it whats so funny about what I said!"

He knew it. Marik wouldn't get it. Bakura slowly climbed back up on the couch and sighed from he knew he wasn't going to die from lack of breath.

Bakura closed his eyes and smirked. "This is certainly going to be a fun game to watch you play." He said with amusement in his voice.

Marik couldn't help but the thought of Bakura laughing sounded alittle…cute to him. Knowing Bakura used to be pure evil so even though the laugh had a slight evil tone in it. It was still cute. 

* * *

><p>Okay I'm sooooo Bloody confused if this was just completely boring and weird to you guys. You tell me! D= DON'T JUDGE ME ITS MY FIRST F*CKING STORY! _; Awkward blow up for no apparent reason. ;D Don't ya just love that. Okay Okay, Enough of that. I have another chapter ready for upload as well but I want to see what I get from this first.<p> 


	2. Uncontrollable Thoughts

"Urgh!" Marik groaned as he threw his controller on the floor. "Bakura!" Marik dragged Bakura's name out when he yelled.

"What Marik, what the bloody hell do you want? I'm slowly going to sleep and you disturbed me!" Bakura sounding more impatient than ever,

_Wow he really was falling asleep.._ "I'm bored Bakura." He said in that childish tone of his.

"Marik sometimes I wonder if your lying about your age because you sound like a 5 year old right now." Bakura put his shoulder on the arm rest on the couch and rested his face on his palm. He lowered his eyes and yawned

Marik stared at him. _He looks kind of cute when he's tired. W-wait WHAT? _ Marik shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. But he couldn't help seeing how Bakura looked so relaxed. Marik decided to turn off the TV.

Bakura felt like he was being stared at. _Hm?_ He said to his self but you could hear it from under his breath as he looked up with his eyes widen seeing Marik staring at him with a…relaxed smile on his face. Like he enjoyed looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Bakura said in a slight seductive voice.

Marik started blushing. _How the hell can he make his self sound so…seductive.._ He realized he just zoned out again and was still staring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked. _Why isn't he answering? He would of made a stupid comeback right away, and why in the name of Ra is he blushing? Oh god don't tell me the fruit is attracted to me.._

"Marik you aren't attracted to me, are you?" He said in a joking yet curious manner.

This made Marik blush even more you can see his face was red even through that tan skin of his. "What! Why in the name of Ra would you think that!" He turned his head the opposite direction of Bakura.

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Because when I asked something earlier when you were staring at me you didn't answer. You just blushed."

Marik's blood went cold. He forgot that he didn't respond. _Maybe I am attracted to him… Those eyes..cold but incredibly seductive and hot..His body slender but at the same time so muscular and so strong, when he smiled those rare times it looks so cute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!_ Marik felt like he needed to cleanse his mind. Better yet his body all the blushing caused his body to heat up and now he was all sweaty.

"I'm going to take a shower," He stood up still not looking at Bakura. "I feel like I need to relax a bit."

"Suit yourself" Bakura laid his head on the couch and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik came out of the shower with his pants on but his shirt off. He didn't put a shirt on cause the hot water made him feel well, hot. He needed some cool air so he decided to let his Upper body be dried by air.

His hair was still a little wet yet he was drying it off slowly. He walked to the living and saw Bakura there sleeping, softly to his surprise. _Wow you would think someone as mean as he was he would be a loud snoring person. But he is really quiet._

Marik smiled softly and let out a happy sigh. "I should carry him to his bed, knowing him he'll be grouchy in the morning for body aches from sleeping on the couch." He walked over and put the towel he was using to dry his hair down on the couch.

He lifted Bakura up and put one of his arms around his shoulder. Dragging him to his bedroom.

Bakura had actually woke up. He didn't know what was going on. He felt something wet on his side. _What the hell? _He looked to his side seeing Marik dragging him and noticed that his shirt was gone and he could see how muscular his chest was and his midriff. _ Ra, didn't know the boy was so strong in the chest….it looks kind of hot. Wait the hell am I thinking?_

"Marik," Marik looked down and saw Bakura looking really tired, his eyes was barely opened. It looked adorable to him.

"Yes Bakura?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your bedroom. You fell asleep on the couch. Sleeping there is kind of uncomfortable, I don't want you grouchy and yelling at me in the morning." He said with a caring yet joking voice.

Bakura smiled softly. _He sort of cares about me._

Marik got to his room and laid Bakura down on the bed.

"Night 'Kura."

Bakura could of sworn he blushed. _'Kura?,,, that's a first…._

"Goodnight Marik, now can you turn off the lights?" He said being stubborn but with a relaxed tone. He turned so he couldn't see Marik. He still had his shirt off.

Marik smiled again and laughed. "Alright 'Kura ya big baby." Marik switched the light off. He walked out the room and decided he should get some sleep too.

He trailed off to his room and fell out on the bed not even caring he hadn't dried his hair or put a shirt on. 


	3. Walk through the Park

Marik was waking up first. He knew he was always the first one to wake up considering Bakura wasn't a morning person, and he wasn't enjoying when he didn't get enough sleep. Marik jumped off the bed and went into the kitchen and made him some cereal. Then he heard foot steps.._Frigg…Bakura woke up early.._He continued to eat.

"Marik," Bakura walked up behind Marik and leaned down so his mouth was right by his ear. "How did I end up in my bed?"

_I swear I can FEEL that smirk in his voice. _"You don't remember me putting you in the bed last night? I had to drag you."

"No I do not. You didn't do anything to me while I was sleep did you cause your blushing is making me think otherwise." Bakura was really trying to hold back a laugh but it was taking all of his strength not to.

Marik's eyes widened. _WHAT! Why am I blushing! _Marik started shaking his head furiously to get the blush away. Surprisingly that helped.

"I don't want to deal with a bitchy Bakura in the morning!" Marik protested. That actually was the truth. He didn't want to deal with a bitchy Bakura. Way to moody and hard to deal with.

"You're the female in my eyes I think I can come up with a lot of things to describe you and bitchy will definitely be one."

Marik swore steam was coming out of his ears out of pure anger after Bakura just said that.

"Hey Fuck you!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Bakura teased. _Ooooh, this never gets old! _"Its not appropriate for Females to curse I thought you knew that" Bakura couldn't hold it in any longer he burst out laughing. That crazy psychopathic laugh.

Marik felt a shiver go down his spine when he was laughing. _Seriously Bakura does not know how crazy and insane he sounds_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik finished up. Both Bakura and Marik had gotten dressed. They both were sitting on the couch watching TV not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Bakura lets go to the park!" Marik yelled out of the blue.

"What? Why in bloody hell do you want to go there? Are you sure your not a child?" Bakura irritably. Marik really did act like a child at times.

"Because its boring here! There isn't nothing to do and you know that!" Marik argued. "So lets go to the park. At least maybe we can get some fresh air."

"Fine," Bakura groaned as he stood up and grabbed his keys. They didn't bother getting a coat cause it was pretty much summer.

Marik was wearing his usual outfit. Lavender hoodie, It was sleeveless and showed his midriff at the bottom with some black pants.

Bakura was wearing somewhat of a Blue Blazer with a white shirt button down at the top that revealed a bit of his chest and some Blue jeans. He kept the Blazer wide open of course.

They walked outside but people kept staring at them. (** Don't you hate it when that happens? Bloody annoying eh? **)

"What the hell, why do people keep staring at us?" Marik sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Well maybe because you look like a complete effeminate boy in those clothes your wearing Marik." Bakura said with a smirk on his face

"Are you kidding? I'll lift this shirt off right now and prove that I'm not a girl for the last friggin time!" Marik yelled and he actually grabbed the bottom of his hoodie to lift it up.

"No! No need to do that Marik don't need to go flashing yourself out in public…" _Even though I want to see his chest..WAIT NO I DON'T!_

"Okay then," Marik let go of his hoodie. "Stop calling me a girl you British Albino!"

"For the last time Marik I'm not Albino! If I was I would have red eyes you idiot. My skin is just very pale and I have white hair. That's all."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Fluffy."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bakura yelled as he lunged for Marik but Marik simply just moved out of the way.

"Fluffy, Fluffy,Fluffy, _Fluffy!"_ Marik taunted as he started running backwards staring at the angry Bakura.

"Your going to rue the day you was born after that" Bakura dashed at Marik almost catching him by the collar too and he also saw how Marik's eyes widened.  
>Marik turned around and started running as fast as he could. <em>Oh Ra maybe I shouldn't have gotten him this mad. He may try to strangle me to death! <em>

Bakura was chasing after Marik not even trying to run that fast but he knew how to move faster without actually trying. So he caught up with Marik. But all through the park they was running through people was giggling and laughing at how the two immature adults was running through the park chasing each other like little kids.

Marik ran out of breath and leaned against a tree. He was panting trying to catch his breath but couldn't. Marik heard a thump on the tree as he had his eyes close gripping onto his chest. He didn't look up cause he still was trying to catch his breath. But he did open his eyes when he felt someone's hands pinning his wrists against the tree. Of course it was Bakura staring down on him. Marik swore part of the Chocolate Brown orbs that was Bakura's eyes the outer rim was now a bit red and he had a Murderous glint in his eyes. He swallowed his saliva thinking Bakura was going to kill him in any second.

Bakura looked in surprise and started laughing. He still didn't let go of Marik. Marik was blushing and his Lavender eyes was widen in surprise and fear. With his mouth slightly parted open. _He honestly doesn't know how cute that looks._

"Marik do you have any idea how adorable you look right now! You look like a little school girl!" Bakura still wasn't letting go but he saw Marik starting to pout. Which was even cuter cause he was still blushing.

Then a idea hit Bakura in the back of the head. He leaned close to Marik's face so their lips was only 1 centimeter apart. "You feel absolutely helpless..I got you pinned and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

Marik swore he was blushing so hard his face might of turned purple from all the blood. His heart was beating really fast and he can hear it clearly in his head. _Oh god what is he going to do?_ He couldn't help but think that Bakura looked kind of… Sexy with that seductive look in his eyes and him smiling flirtatiously too.  
><em>I better not be falling for this jackass…British Al-<em>

His Thoughts were cut off when he felt someone else's lips against his. Soft and gentle yet strong. He opened his eyes wide and saw Bakura had kissed him. Luckily no one wasn't even around when they was up against the tree like that. Marik swore it was about 4 minutes that his lips was against my own before he backed away for air. Marik didn't have anything to say he mouth was opened and he was really.. He couldn't even find the word for it. But his heart was beating to fast for his liking. He knew he was still blushing.

Before Marik knew it Bakura had let him go. _I actually… enjoyed that…a lot…it felt so nice.. _Marik didn't even deny his thoughts. He knew it was true….

"Marik," Bakura said with a slight confusion in his voice. Bakura had walked ahead a few feet. "Aren't you coming or are you going to stay up against that tree all day?"

Marik didn't even know he was still up against the tree. When Marik started walking over to Bakura he tripped over his own feet an was falling forward,

But then he felt someone's arm around his stomach. _Huh? Wh- oh of course…_ Marik looked up feeling embarrassed. Bakura had reached his arm out and caught Marik just before he hit the ground.

"You ought of be more careful princess." Bakura rolled his eyes as he stood Marik up. "I never knew you was the clumsy type of person Marik."

_With all of this going on this Blush is never going away. _"Thanks.." Marik murmured under his breath. Bakura simply just chuckled lightly and they continued walking…Then one thought came across Marik's mind. _Did Bakura really think nothing of that kiss? Wow I guess I still don't know the guy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got home before sunset and Bakura had plum collapsed on the couch.

"You better not ask me to go to the park in awhile that took way to much energy out of me. I'm going to sleep."

Before Marik could even tell Bakura to go to sleep in his bed Bakura had already dozed off on the couch. _Wow he was really tired wasn't he._ Marik thought that he should go to bed as well it had been a long….Interesting day. He walked to his Bedroom and collapsed on his bed as well and went to sleep.


	4. Unsuspecting Changes

Okay This is sort of referenced on how to Marik's Design is described in this to another game but thats off side. But letting you know NOW this is officially going to be a Romance/Friendship/SUPERNATURAL story type genre okay? I HONESTLY LOVE Supernatural stories I don't know why I just do!  
>and I know they BOTH seem maybe alittle to OOC for the simple fact its not enough arguing going on between the two so sorry about that but this chapter may seem nice at first but it gets kind of AngstDrama like at the end. NO NOT TIL THE POINT YOU'LL CRY but its more like Dramatic. Anyways Enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>"Bakura are you alright?" Marik started noticing by the past few days the unsteady shaking in Bakura's hands lately, as if he was being really paranoid about something. This was really just awkward knowing that Bakura wouldn't even give a damn to what would happen out of the blue he always seemed prepared.<p>

"Yeah Marik, I'm alright. You've been asking that for awhile now, what seems wrong with me?" Bakura sounding really confused and concerned in what Marik saw in a difference in his usual attitudes.

"Well," Marik sounded a little nervous on how Bakura may respond to this but it should be better if he knew what I thought was going on. "Your hands, I noticed they tend to, shake unsteadily, at a lot of times. I don't know if you realized that or not." Marik put one hand behind his head like he was really nervous.

Bakura tilted his head in confusion. Then he started to smirk a little. "Why have you even been paying attention to my hands lately, want me to do something with them? To be more specific to you maybe?" The last sentence he said he spoke in a seductive tone. It sent shivers down Marik's spine.

Marik felt heat coming up his neck. He knew he was blushing. "No! Can't you at least be grateful that I was concerned about you! You big jerk." Marik crossed his arms and pouted. He turned away from Bakura.

_That honestly is just adorable._Bakura smiled a bit. He closed his eyes and then sighed. "Okay, I admit I am a little happy that you was worried about me. But its probably nothing so don't think much of it. I didn't even notice it. It may be because I'm bored." He laid his head down on the kitchen table he was sitting at and sighed again.

"Your probably right," Marik turned back to Bakura and smiled a bit. He was still blushing slightly.

Bakura felt his heart jump at his sight on how beautiful Marik looked when he smiled. He wanted to turn away but he didn't want to worry Marik. He held his head down low in his arms so any blush that appeared wouldn't show.

"and it is pretty boring here too. You know what! Later today we're going to the bar!" Marik yelled as he meant it as a command.

"What if I don't want to go Marik." Bakura said in a smart ass type of voice.

"Then I'm dragging you along with me! You was the one complaining you was bored Bakura! So we're going to the bar and that's final!"

_When did he grow a backbone?_"Alright fine Marik." Bakura sat up and walked over to the couch and laid down. "I might as well get some sleep since we're gonna head out at night. Wake me up when it gets late." Bakura started getting comfortable and went to sleep not to long afterwards.

"He sleeps way to much," Marik said out loud. Even though he didn't mean to. _He acts like a cat. Sleeps in the day and awakes at night, and he gets mad when I call him Fluffy, very Ironic._

"Bakura wake up you British cat!" Marik was frantically shaking Bakura trying to wake him up.

First thing I saw was Marik's lavender eyes when I woke up to the blurry whiteness of the ceiling. His eyes stood out the most. "Stop shaking me damn it!" Bakura said irritably. He slowly got up as Marik backed up a bit.

Marik was wearing a somewhat tight but not to tight black tank top with some beige cargo pants.

Bakura was kind of surprised at how muscular he was. "That's a new look Marik."

"I decided to work out a bit before we headed out. I'm still gonna change."

"Alright fine then." He pushed Marik away playfully as he sat up.

"Hey! Watch it boy!"

Bakura just laugh at that statement. He got off the couch and went into his room to change.

Bakura was standing at the door waiting for Marik. He was wearing basically a white dress shirt with some black jeans. Real casual look. He had his hands in his pockets. _Come on Marik…._ He started getting annoyed. He noticed for the first time his hands started to shake. _That's weird… why are my hands shaking? Its probably nothing. _

Marik finally came out. He was wearing his hair differently. His (I'm pretty sure its PLATINUM BLONDE! YA HEAR THAT! xD ) Platinum Blonde hair instead of perked up, it was laying down. The left bang was longer than the right. The right one was covering his eye a little bit. He had a dark grey shirt that was tight on his chest and stomach. With a Brown leather jacket (LEATHER RETURNS! XD ) that was wide open and Black pants, surprisingly straight and had some boots on. (NOT ONES WITH THE HEELS. The ones that look like Combat boots but aren't. ) He also had black fingerless gloves on.

"How I look Bakura? You've been staring at me for quite awhile now."

Bakura hadn't realized that he was staring at Marik. He couldn't believe the change in how simply Marik's clothes and hair made him look so different. He looked REALLY sexy in Bakura's opinion. He wasn't denying that he thought that as well.

"You look," Bakura turned away slightly so he could pull himself away from staring at him. "good, different but good. A little weird to dress so differently for just going to the bar don't cha think?" He had to somewhat draw the attention off of his self he didn't want Marik thinking he couldn't concentrate simply because of how he looked.

"I wanted to try something different" He shrugged and rolled his eyes casually. He walked to the door and toss the keys in the air after grabbing them from the table as he walked out. "Come on Bakura lets go."

"Fine," He walked out and he noticed it was a little chilly. Definitely more so than what he expected. He started shivering even though he didn't notice.

After Marik got done locking the door he turned around and saw Bakura shaking a bit. He sighed and closed his eyes. He smiled took his jacket off and Put it around Bakura.

"Take this it'll keep you warm, and don't worry about me this shirt is fine."

Bakura turned around just on instinct but then saw Marik's strong muscular arms and that the shirt he was wearing was a short sleeve instead of long sleeved. He started feeling heat coming up but turned around so Marik couldn't see any blush. He put his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. "Thanks," Bakura murmured.

"Don't mention it."

They started walking off the bar. The moon was out. Full moon on surprise, didn't expect that. He noticed Bakura's hands getting really unsteady as they kept walking. He was really starting to worry. Then Bakura stopped walking. _Why'd he stop walking is something wrong?_

"

Bakura is something wrong? Why'd you stop walking?" He walked forward to see Bakura's face. He literally jumped to see how pale Bakura had gotten more pale than he usually is. His eyes was wide like he was just traumatized. He was shaking a lot too.

"Bakura! Bakura!" He started shaking Bakura but Bakura wasn't moving. He decided he should call 9-1-1 to have a ambulance come out for Bakura and he did. They came here right away. He rode to the hospital with Bakura in the ambulance. Though Marik had to wait while they took Bakura into the emergency room. Of course they gave him his leather jacket back. He needed it , it was colder in the hospital than it was outside.

_What happened to Bakura? Why did he just freeze up like that. Did he just have a nervous breakdown? That would only explain it. But what set off his nerves like that. _He had started biting his nails down without even noticing it He was really worried.

As he was thinking and fearing for Bakura nurses kept coming by and flirting with him. This really set off Marik at a place like this, and at the specific time being as well. He had actually started sweating because of his nervousness. He took off his jacket and leaned against a wall and slowly hit the floor leaning against the wall with his knees up and his arms resting up on them. He laid his arms against his head as he waited.

….Obvious cliffhanger is obvious.

Next Part coming soon. If I could make 3 Categories the 3rd would be Supernatural cause some pretty FREAKY Supernatural stuff is gonna happen…NEXT CHAPTER OF COURSE!


	5. New Life, New Job, New Everything

Marik could have sworn it must have been 2 to 3 more hours before a Doctor came out of Bakura's room. He was really eager and hopeful that Bakura was alright and it wasn't serious.

Marik sprung up on the floor like a child on a sugar rush and ran up to the doctor in a heartbeat slightly scaring the man. "Is Bakura alright is he okay?" He spoke a little louder than he had expected to, surprising his self.

"Don't worry about him he'll be alright. He just needs to take medicine on a daily basis to keep his nerves at a steady rate. He said he didn't have a idea what was making him paranoid. Which is quite strange most patients that come in know what is stressing them."

"Yeah I don't have a clue either I notice him shaking a few days ago. He said not to worry about it. Apparently he thought it wasn't nothing either."

"Well just make sure he takes his medicine on time, Okay? Also, this medicine is new and experimental, Its safe but it may have some permanent side effects. None harmful, he said he was alright with taking it."

Marik face palmed his self. _Bakura…your daredevil. _He chuckled softly to his self.

The doctor looked confused at this. "Is there something funny?"

Marik looked up. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something, I'll take good watch over him. Thank you." Marik held his hand out. The doctor willingly shook it.

"Also mind telling your nurses to stop eyeing me? Its getting rather annoying." Marik scowled a little. The doctor laughed.

"Sorry about that. They make this hospital seem so unprofessional I'll make sure to put them in check thank you for notifying me about this. You can go in now."

With that the doctor walked off and Marik walked into the room slowly and saw Bakura, lying there. He looks like he is in a daze of some sort thinking about something. He blinked and turned to Marik then let off a soft smile.

Marik jumped at this and rubbed his eyes. _Did Bakura just smile? A Nice innocent smile! No, No this can't be Bakura. He never smiles. Not like that anyways. _Marik now approached Bakura slowly.

"B-Bakura?" Marik sat down on the hospital bed and put his hand on Bakura's arm. "Bakura you're alright?"

Bakura simply just nodded and stared at his friend with a confused expression. "What? I don't seem alright?" Bakura started to look a little angry because Marik was worrying to much.

_Yep that's Bakura's voice for sure. _"I don't want this to be strange but," Marik put his other arm behind his head with a nervous expression. "I just…. Saw you smile, a nice soft one," Marik turned to the side because he started feeling heat coming up to his face. "and if I know you, you never smile. Not like that anyways."

Bakura blinked at his friend. Then he busted in into a laughing fit. That slight maniac tone in his laughter. "What so I'm not allowed to smile!" Bakura just laughed harder.

Marik found this, making him quite, happy. Knowing his friend was laughing. He wasn't even mad. Marik turned back to Bakura. He just smiled sweetly. "I'm happy to see that your better. But because of this, you can't work anymore. So I'll be working for you Bakura. Okay?" Marik stood up. "I'll stay in the hospital with you til they feel your okay to let go."

Bakura just nodded and turned over to the other side. He yawned. Not to long after he fell asleep. Eventually Marik fell asleep in the chair. A rather uncomfortable one at that.

-

A few weeks had passed since that incident. Marik had got a new job at a office for the better pay Bakura was at home doing, whatever, finding it quite boring to just stay at home all day but he knew without the one person who made him at ease. Which he would never admit to anyone. He couldn't go out in public without getting paranoid. They had bought a cat to keep Bakura at least a little satisfied and it helped.

It was a small kitten. All white and fluffy. It was a female kitten, Bakura had scolded him when he had name the kitten fluffy just because Bakura looked somewhat like a cat and he always called him fluffy.

Bakura was petting her while watching TV he was waiting for Marik to get home so they could at least do something together. He still wonders what caused him to have that nervous breakdown.

The medicine he was taking did have some weird side effect to it. But not a bad one like that doctor had said it would be. It was rather, a plus, and since it was permanent it made Bakura happy. Apparently this side effect had given him a lot of extra strength and boosted his hearing a bit. That was understandable because of his nerves relaxing them made them more aware and on guard. He could see farther and better.

So basically the medicine made things better. A lot better, he felt fine going out in public as well but Marik insisted on him staying inside until he came home. That's overprotective Mark for ya.

Marik had become good friends with his boss. She was a really nice lady, Bakura hadn't met her yet only heard about her through Marik. She was young to run a business but wise regardless. She was a little tanned like Marik. But a way lighter tanned. It was natural. So basically she had caramel skin. She wore a white dressed that conned out at the bottom widely with ruffles at the in very small ruffles. The dress was still above her knees. She wore long sleeved boots with only 1 inch heels on them but they was white as well. You couldn't tell what the sleeves was on her dress because she wore a Black jean jacket that puffed at the shoulders and reached all the way down to her wrists but the jacket only reached down to just below her breasts instead of down to her stomach. She wore the jacket unzipped and the dress apparently had a V-cut top you couldn't see her cleavage but it was still V-cut regardless and she wore a dragon like necklace around her neck. She had to Ponytails on the left and right side of her head with Black ribbons at the base of them. Her hair was blonde, she also had bright dark blue eyes as well. She never wore make up either. Which made Marik happy because downright every woman he had met wore make-up. Way to much of it at that.

She was basically. What you would call a curvy type she had over average but not to big breasts and a wide waistline as well and she had muscled-toned legs as you could tell through the boots she wore. She was really lady-like. She wasn't to big on how anyone dressed as long as they didn't come looking like a hobo or what people would call a gangster with their pants hanging down.

This was also a nice side of her she didn't really focus to much on dress code but regardless people still wore suits to work. Basically it was a computer program company she was running that made computer software. She was Sweet Hyper-active serious but childish sometimes. Funny and very considerate and caring. If you had a Family member with a birthday coming up such as a Daughter or son then she'll let you have the day off. Sick days she didn't really care about.

She didn't want to have sick people here for the simple fact of maybe spreading the virus throughout the whole place making everyone else sick. So she was very reasonable. She was a easy person to get along and be friends with. That's why her and Marik got along so well. Also, she didn't care about your sexual preferences. Which was fantastic! There was so many places that just wouldn't hire you if you were just gay or even bisexual. She didn't really care. Basically what she told Marik was people are attracted to who they're attracted to. It may just be one person of the same sex that you like but anyone else of that sex would be out of the question. So basically it didn't make you gay. Just that one person you had so much in common with it couldn't be helped.

Marik thought the exact same way. Even though he never wouldn't even think to admit that he was gay to anyone else. Even Bakura, for the simple fact Bakura might take advantage of that. Basically Marik's boss was someone you could empty your thoughts onto and she'll help you the best she could no questions asked.

So Marik was always happy to go to work and he did a good job because of no one pressuring him. This was a amazing job and Marik wouldn't even think about giving it up he hoped he could stay here for a VERY long time. The pay was good Boss was a sweet as can be work was not stressful or hard. Perfect.

His boss name was, Kaycie Asahina. (AN: =D She isn't gonna have a big effect on this story this is Marik's and Bakura's story but she is a minor help. And Basically the personality I described was basically like mines and how she thought is like me as well. YES I GET HYPER-ACTIVE AND CHILDISH! 8D )

Everyone called her KayKay for short and she was perfectly fine with that. Being to formal always seemed to get to her. Like she would flush at the respect she got. She tend to be shy but openly as well? Hm. Weird. Anyways this is great but Bakura was always bored I would have to do more to help him get. Well unbored. Christmas is coming up too. Hm. KayKay would give everyone a Break for two weeks. Perfect! During that time he could cheer him up.

Well time to go home. Hm, maybe I should ask my boss to come over for awhile for Christmas break she doesn't have anyone at home to look over. She probably wouldn't bother Bakura either, plus its about time he met her.

I just hope he doesn't scare her off how shy she can get. Thank Ra for the new place we got, 3 Bedroom so extra room for her to stay over.

"Kaykay!" Marik ran over to his boss and caught her just before she stepped into her car.

"Hey Boss," Marik panted he was running for quite awhile to catch up to her. "How will you like to spend the Christmas break with me and my friend Bakura?"

She smiled sweetly and thought. "Sure I'll come over on Friday I'll have everything packed. Uhm, you sure your friend wouldn't mind? I wouldn't want to be a bother." She closed her eyes and let a nervous smile show.

Marik stood up after catching his breath. "It'll be fine he wouldn't mind your not the buggy type of person after all."

"Well alright then! I'm spending my break with your Marik!" Her face brightened she was always so friendly. She gave Marik a quick hug and went into her car. "I'll see ya tomorrow! Don't forget I'm coming home with you!" She laughed a little and so did Marik.

Marik smiled and jumped into his car and sped off home. Hopefully Bakura wouldn't be moody about it and just could be nice, well not nice. He isn't never nice. Well not be mean to her. He sighed and just hoped this didn't backfire on him.

~Chapter End~


	6. Boss comes over

**YAY! I finally got the new chapter out after my Birthday! Yes my Birthday was yesterday and I am now 14! This is also my LONGEST chapter yet and I'm actually VERY VERY HAPPY because of it. Its hard writing in Marik's POV (Point of View) Bakura not so much D: But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

***Disclaimer* I do not hold any rights to Yu-gi-oh!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Marik's<strong> POV)<strong>

Marik walked into the door to see as usual Bakura sitting on the couch watching TV only thing different was that he was holding Fluffy and she was purring as well. Loud enough so I can hear it from the doorway.

I walked in and shut the door with my foot. I took my shoes off, Bakura must of not noticed I walked in because soon as I walked in I could of sworn when he looked at me with actually excited eyes wide and actually not scary for once. Then before I knew it I was on the ground Bakura had jumped on me and I felt he was hugging me. It felt nice, someone as mean and harsh as he was, It was very relaxing calming and welcoming. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I had sort of lost control of my body by then. I just wanted to stay in this hug forever.

Bakura must of realized what he had done. I saw his eyes widen but this time with, I couldn't tell maybe regret? Or guiltiness either one would suit. He jumped up quickly and turned away he held his arms behind his head like he was really uncomfortable. _Well of course he is uncomfortable you dolt! You know good and damn well Bakura NEVER acts this way!_Finally after all of this I was the first one to speak.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Bakura you alright?" I reached a arm out to touch his arm. But when I did I felt how much he just tensed up from me doing that. I was wondering why he was so nervous around me. He still hadn't responded so I decided maybe its time to get to the point.

"Bakura why are you acting so out of character lately? This isn't like you, is something wrong?" What Bakura said next surprised me in many ways I couldn't even explain.

"Marik," Bakura turned around but he held his head down so the white bangs covered his face. "I'm going to be honest, I get really lonely in here with you at work for most of the day, and more and more I just can't wait for you to get home." Bakura had balled up his fist like he was trying to force this out. I stood there looking shocked and I knew he was having a hard time saying this that must have been why he hadn't responded the first time.

"I really hate saying this but Marik you grown on me so much. Its embarrassing to say." I nodded at that knowing damn well he was embarrassed to say all of this.

"Bakura," I wanted to brighten him up with the news hopefully. "Just letting you know now you don't have to worry about being lonely for 3 weeks! Because my boss is letting us off for Christmas Vacation!" I swear when I said that Bakura's expression just turned from sad and gloomy to Bright and cheery which was really awkward he had looked up to me and he was, smirking, wait what is he planning?

"Bakura what's with that smirk on your face?" I seriously was getting worried when Bakura was smirking he usually had a plan. One that involved me a lot of times as well.

"Oh nothing" He sounded so innocent yet mischievous when he said that! I sighed. _I have to watch my back._I forgot that I should tell him about my boss coming over. Now would be the time to do it.

"Oh Bakura also while we're on the topic, my boss is going to spend the break with us. Don't worry I invited her she didn't ask, also try not to scare her off She's a really nice person okay? Plus, she's my boss as well don't worry about anything she won't get in the way." Bakura started scowling for a second but let his lips go flat and he thought for a second.

"Okay Marik fine, but Ra strike me down if she messes up even a little bit!" I shook my head and laughed. That's the Bakura I know and like. He was always like this when I met or brought home any new people.

_**The Next Day.**_

Marik and Kaycie got out of the car and Kaycie went to go get her suitcase full of clothes and other things for the weeks she was going to spend here. I was at the door waiting for her pushing her to hurry up laughing as well we always had a fun time together. She started running but almost tripped. I laughed again and grabbed the suitcase for her.

"KayKay you clumsy girl, wait I have noticed that you are really clumsy huh?" She turned her head to the side.

"Uhm," she started blushing I could tell from embarrassment which was quite obvious being told your clumsy isn't actually confidence bringing. "Yeah I am quite clumsy, I really hope I don't break anything in there. Also, gimme back my suitcase!" She snatched back her suitcase before I knew and I laughed again. She always acted so childish it was so funny considering she was a adult she had the body of one but. Her height wasn't the same I was about 6"0 and she was only about 5"4 pretty short for her age. She looked maybe, 21? Wasn't sure. _Bakura better not tease her about her height._Bakura was about the same height as me maybe just a little less than half a inch shorter. I was thinking for long I didn't hear Kaycie calling my name until she said for the 5th time.

"Marik! Aren't you gonna open the door?" She was pouting she was always kind of impatient she must of didn't like waiting outside holding that suitcase. I opened the door and we both walked inside. I had walked into the kitchen and Kaycie was walked slowly with the suitcase. Then I heard her do a scream but not a loud one. I turned around to see she was falling she had tripped again! But someone was in front of her and had caught her. Bakura.

(**Bakura's POV)**

I had walked into the room and before you know it someone had crashed into my chest. It wasn't Marik no. Because it was a girl scream but it didn't sound much like a scream. That came before so. She had laid on my chest for awhile trying to stand up I saw the suitcase she must have been carrying on the floor. I looked down and saw Blonde hair in ponytails really long ones too that reached down to her waist. They started at the left and right side of her head. This was Marik's boss from what he had described to me. Kaycie. Considering her a boss she was quite clumsy. She had finally lifted her head up and she looked at me with wide apologetic dark blue eyes. Just like Ryou, I could not say no to a face like that. But she looked at me a little longer like she had just realized something. She had start blushing a slight pink as well. I looked down and saw I didn't have a shirt on which I completely forgot to put one on for the fact I just had woken up. Then the next thing I saw was a breasts pressed again my chest. _They're so soft! I better get her off me before my hormones go crazy. _I lifted her off me and she looked to the side still looking like sorry was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed and stay bent down for a long time. _She sure is very respectful. Marik was right she is a good person I feel relaxed around her too._I patted her back and she stood up.

"Don't worry about it you just tripped." I looked at her and she started relaxing and then she smiled but one that looked of embarrassment.

"I'm so clumsy." As soon as she said that she picked up her suitcase "Do you mind showing me where the spare bedroom is" Her smile now turned bright. You could not say no to this girl!

"Uh yeah follow me." I lead her to the spare bedroom and she walked in and closed the door but not all the way I could hear her putting her things up from the other side. I walked into the kitchen and it looked like Marik was making dinner.

"Marik you were right she is alright. But she is quite clumsy too." As soon as I said that a loud THUMP! Came from upstairs where the spare bedroom is. We both looked at each other.

"Kaycie," we both said in unison we both ran upstairs and walked into the spare bedroom she was on the floor rubbing her butt she must have hit something for her to fall back. But she didn't I noticed the chair off to the side that looked like it fell. I didn't realize it at first but as she stood up she was really short! No wonder she had fell!

I finally spoke up and said "Kaycie what were you trying to get its not safe to stand on those chairs!" Kaycie looked really shameful but something in her eyes was saying something else. It was fear. What was she afraid of?

"T-There i-is a S-spider o-on t-top of t-that dresser" She pointed up slowly and I saw, barely just saw a big clear spider. IT WAS HUGE! Like a tarantula spider! I big clear one about white I guess. It was raising its fangs up and down as if to start a fight or something. Kaycie had ran and hid behind Marik at the speed of sound. Marik was holding her trying to calm her down she was really shaken up about this. I walked downstairs pulled out a knife and walked back up I could look over the dresser easily the spider was trying to flee at that point but I was to fast for it as I stabbed right through it. The blood squirted onto my arm and it. Burned! _What the hell is with this spider's blood! Why is it burning like acid! This isn't its venom it's the blood! _Marik and Kaycie must have noticed I was holding my arm where the blood was causing my hand to burn as well and I was wincing and grunted at the pain.

"That damn spider's blood is like acid! The hell was that thing I never even heard of a spider that big and thick with that kind of color!" I was walking slowly over to them and Kaycie stepped out and grabbed my other. I could say my non-infected arm and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that. I'm actually arachnidphobic, and yes your right there isn't any spider like that so I don't know what the hell that thing was but we need to get that blood off your arm!" We had reached the bathroom and Kaycie had turned the water on for the sink and yanked my arm under the water causing me to wince a lot more. _ This girl has quite the strength! She must be worried about me if she's trying to get the blood off of me so badly. _I noticed something. My arm was steaming before she put it under the water like it was burning into my skin! This was to weird. She had gotten all the blood off a few minutes later and she put some alcohol on my now wound. My skin was burning into my skin and where the blood from that dreaded mystery spider as sinking into my skin causing holes like a 3rd degree burn. She put some ointment on it after the alcohol which I was glad it was really soothing then she wrapped bandages over my arm. The type you would use for bruises or a very long deep cut. She must of brought that with her.

"Okay hopefully that'll be okay." She held her head down like she was regretful and apologetic again. What was wrong I was fine now thanks to her. So what was she feeling guilty about.

"Bakura-sama," I literally jumped at when she said 'Bakura-sama?' Why was she showing me so much respect did she look up to me like this or was she just extremely nice and respectful to others? _Bakura…sama…She said so softly and quietly. It was really sweet.. _"Bakura-sama, I'm so sorry if I just had been brave enough to kill that thing on my own you wouldn't had gotten hurt I haven't even been here for a hour and I already have caused trouble." I don't know why but I felt hurt. She had been so sincere. She was really sorry that I had gotten hurt. But I'm glad she even spotted that thing before it spread throughout the house and possibly gotten me or Marik in our sleep if it got Marik I would not be able to live that down. Of course I would tell him that. But honestly I wouldn't even live it down if I let this girl get physically hurt she was just to sweet and kind. She reminded me so much of Ryou. I patted her head and she looked up with the most confused look on her face.

"Kaycie-chan," She tensed up with I said that I felt it I wanted to smirk and I could feel my lip twitching I don't know why but its fun doing that to people always it amuses me but I didn't want her to feel even worse. Its so weird usually I wouldn't give a damn about people but she makes me feel so different probably because she is so similar to Ryou. "Kaycie-chan don't worry about it okay? I'm actually relieved that you saw that thing before it gotten to any of us in our sleep just by the blood burning my arm like that I'm 100% positive that a bite from that thing would be fatal." She started blushing. I don't know why but she did. I patted her head some more and she started pouting it was really adorable she just looked so much like Ryou but a girl with a completely different look but her personality and how she felt towards people was definitely exactly like Ryou. I had started laughing. I couldn't hold it back cause of that pouty face she was wearing. She had started laughing too and of course it was like Ryou's but even more girly than his. But then she thought and had a embarrassed look on her face.

"Uhm, Bakura-sama, this is embarrassing but can I possibly sleep in the room with either you or Marik…I'm to afraid another one of those spiders will pop up again." She had closed her eyes as if to block something out. She truly was terrified of those things. "Sure why not just don't try anything in my sleep." She gasped and then made another pouty face and started blushing again. _She looks and acts like Ryou so much its killing me to adorable, it doesn't help that she is short like him too. _She must of got what I was implying by the way she was blushing.

"B-Bakura-sama! I wouldn't do anything like that!" She start flailing her arms out as a argument. I stood up and grabbed one of her arms and pulled her out of the bathroom and walked downstairs she was really easy to pull she felt light. Then something stopped me she had yanked her arm back rubbing it. "Whats wrong Kaycie-chan?" She tensed up again at that. It was way to fun messing around with her like this. "You were gripping and pulling my arm to hard Bakura-sama!" She turned the other way and crossed her arms. I shook my head and walked up to her and swooped her off her feet carrying her bridal style. She seriously was really light she start throwing a fit again and I could just laugh it was really funny how childish she was.

We had come downstairs and Marik tilted his head staring at us weird as he set the dinner on the table. "Bakura, why are you carrying Kaycie?" I turned to the side trying to play the innocent act. "I had to she was being stubborn and I picked her up to get her down here." She simply just pouted again. Marik started laughing. "Kaycie stop being so childish its time to eat anyways," Kaycie stuck her tongue out in response and I set her down and sat at the table.

We all finished and had washed up getting ready for bed. Kaycie decided to move her clothes and stuff into my room. Of course I had to go in there with her just to make sure nothing popped out of there.

We was all dressed for bed. I was just wearing some pajama bottoms without a shirt she was wearing a long but silky night gown that went all the way down to her ankles but it had short sleeves. She climbed onto the bed and so did I. Marik had already been to sleep by now.

I decided for the hell of it to mess around and I turned so I was facing her she had took the ribbons out of her hair so it was all down her hair was really long. I wrapped my arms around her and she literally jumped in them. She whispered "B-Bakura-sama… what are y-you doing?" I couldn't help but chuckle but I made it really soft so Marik wouldn't hear in the other room. "Nothing Kaycie-chan, Just holding you, unless that makes you uncomfortable." I was surprised by her reaction she didn't respond but she did move closer to me and I just tightened my grip around her waist she was like a heater she was so warm like a baby. Before I knew it I dozed off that Heat put me to sleep like Warm milk. Kaycie isn't bad at all like Marik said. If I could I would make her my sister. She acts so much like Ryou I wouldn't mind if she was.

I hope we all do something tomorrow. But for some reason. I have a feeling something bad is going to go down. For all of us, and my senses for danger never lie. Something is going to happen tomorrow, and none of us are gonna like it.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><strong>Mwuhahahahaa! Cliffhangers ftw! Okay also what Bakura is doing IS NOT going into a relationship you guys know Bakura likes fuckin around with people thats a well known actually Canon fact XD So don't worry about it going off Thiefshipping. It may not be Thiefshipping next chapter either but what happens is gonna cause alot of Theifshipping to come in! 3 Also heads up for those of you who want to know keep reading those of you who dont stop reading the Author Note cause this is gonna be note of the 2 new characters coming into the next chapter and for the remainder of the story alright? So scroll up to the top and go to the next chapter if ya don't wanna see! Review please!<strong>

**Yami & Yugi will be making appearances in the next chapter Okii Dokie?**


	7. Bar Time!

**Kaycie: Welcome to the new chapter!**

Bakura: About bloody time. Do I finally get to mess around with Marik?

Kaycie: Yes, Yes you do.

Bakura: I'm glad to call you my sister.

Marik: Bakura keep it in your pants you perv!

Bakura: Oh I'm not the perv here *slyly looks at Kaycie*

Kaycie: HEY SSSHHH! Just do the effin disclaimer

Bakura: Kaycie does not own Yugioh only her own character yadadada everyone knows the drill they don't claim rights.

Kaycie: Also a new well technically two new characters appear in this chapter! *blush*

**Marik: Kaycie likes one of them _**

Kaycie: QUIET YOU! *points finger at Marik*

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepyheads!" Marik yelled as he threw a pillow at Bakura and Kaycie. They both just grunted in unison as a response. Marik smirked.<p>

"Unless you guys are to tired from doing anything I didn't know about last night." At that they both sprung up. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" they both yelled in unison like they were twins or something.

Marik just crossed his arms and was still smirking at the sight he was seeing "Then why are you to sleeping in the same bed and Bakura why do you have your arms wrapped around her huh?"

Bakura looked down and saw that his arm indeed was still wrapped around her waist. _My arm stayed around her this whole time?_Not aware at the time but as soon as he came out of his thoughts he was met with those big dark blue orbs of Kaycie's. He saw she was blushing and her mouth was slightly parted open like she was going to say something but couldn't quite get it out. Bakura realized what the problem was. He took his arm from around her and she slowly climbed out of the bed acting as if nothing happen she stretched and yawned.

"Marik jeez why did you wake me up this early!" She scowled at him. Marik and Bakura was taken by surprise. Since when did she get frustrated like that?

"That's a interesting reaction. I never thought you could even get angry Kaycie." Marik said looking confused. She tilted her head looking completely dense. "Oh! Your not well aware that I'm not a morning person are you Marik-kun?" She said innocently. It wasn't a act she was being nice. No sarcasm added.

"Same as me," Bakura said as he started getting out of the bed. "Why in bloody hell did you wake us up this early? It only 7 o' clock." Bakura sounded really irritated which was understandable. As he said he is no early bird.

"Well," Marik said twiddling his thumbs "I was wondering later tonight do you guys want to go down to a bar or something." Marik said sounding all shy.

Kaycie and Bakura looked at each other like they was thinking the same thing and they were. They both said in unison "That's all? That could've waited ya know!" Marik jumped at this not at how easily they accepted but how easily they could talk together like that. "You guys make me think your twins or something." Marik said looking slightly amused.

"I'm going back to bed" They both said in unison again, Marik facepalmed at this. Then he spoke. "Bakura your sweating. Everything alright?" Bakura looked down at his chest and arms and realized he was sweating.

"Well I'm not surprised. Kaycie-chan is like a heater I tell you!" Bakura said and you can hear the smirk in his voice and Kaycie just blushed remaining quiet as she didn't know how to respond to that. Marik got another smirk on his face. It looked as if Kaycie's blush just darkened as he did that. Did she have a thing for Marik? "You two sure ya didn't do anything last night?" Kaycie finally knocked down the wall that was preventing her from speaking and said "Yeah we didn't do anything," She looked to the side as for implying she was embarrassed. "I got really scared cause of that spider and I asked Bakura can I sleep in the room with him." She said calmly and Marik took all this in and just simply shrugged. "A bit straightforward don't you think?" Kaycie literally jumped at that comment and she was going to make a comeback but Bakura jumped in.

"Are you jealous something might happen between me and Kaycie-chan?" Marik now jumped at this. Kaycie got a unusual pleasure from seeing that. Marik blushed at this. "N-no! Why on earth would I be!"  
>Bakura got a real seductive smirk on his face it seemed he had forgot about Kaycie in the room. He walked up to Marik and cupped his chin in his hand and lifted Marik's head up so their eyes met. They stared for awhile and Marik lips slightly parted. Bakura said "Your blushing is saying otherwise." In a low seductive tone. Then they both heard shifting. They looked towards the bed and saw Kaycie.<p>

She had a really dark red blush on her face and shifting her legs and she was staring straight at them. Bakura let go of Marik and she looked slightly….Disappointed? "Kaycie-chan, you was hoping to see more weren't you?" Kaycie didn't say anything she looked surprised by that actually. Bakura smirked and closed his eyes. "Your not as innocent as me and Marik thought." Kaycie's expression changed to surprised to downright angry , shocked , and surprised, and the gasp she made you could hear the WHAT! In it clearly. Bakura just climbed in the bed not caring if she responded or not. He pushed her down and climbed over her to get to the other side. Kaycie had a big pouty face because of this little push Bakura gave her.

Bakura turned facing away from her giving her no attention and went back to sleep Kaycie did the same and went to sleep as well.

Marik just shooked his head and said to himself "Those two.." and walked out the room.

Hours later around 18:00 (A/N: Going by Japanese clock ;D ) Those two finally got up but full of energy now that they had gotten all the rest they truly desired. He never figured his own boss would be such a late sleeper. Again as for she had a wardrobe of the outfit she was signature to and Bakura went for the casual attire. White button down shirt and jeans. Marik just wore a Black tank top and cargo pants wasn't a big deal. They all headed out towards the bar in complete silence.

Eventually they reached the bar. They decided not to drive they didn't want to leave their cars there knowing they would most likely be to drunk to drive themselves home. Marik and Bakura walked in casually Kaycie standing between them. She was really flustered all the guys was eyeing her like candy. Marik noticed this and got a over protecting feeling over him. Didn't know why though. He grabbed Kaycie's hand and pulled her to a Bar stool and Bakura sat on the other side of her.

Marik decided to stand as he was ordering drinks for the three of them. Bakura was casually leaning back with one arm on the Bar table and one on his leg. He looked down at Kaycie and she looked up. He noticed something was bothering her. He looked around and saw guys eyeing her. He knew that was the issue. "Kaycie-chan its alright I won't let them bother you alright? So stop being a sack of worry." Kaycie laughed a little Bakura could hear her relief.

Marik handed them their drinks and they all drunk their drinks down. Bakura looked slightly awkward for a moment which made Marik and Kaycie laugh a little. Kaycie tilted her head innocently and looked at Bakura "Bakura-sama, are you alright?" He nodded. "Yeah, um, be right back." He walked out of the bar and Marik and Kaycie knew what was wrong.

Kaycie wanted to laugh hard but small giggles came out instead as she tried to contain herself. Marik looked confused. He turned to look at her she had her eyes closed and her hand reaching up to her mouth laughing. "What's so funny KayKay?" Kaycie's little laughter grew a bit then she sighed and looked distant. This confused Marik even more. She then turned to Marik with a innocent yet something was, behind that, more mischievous. He was right it grew into a sly smirk and her eyes lowered. Marik literally jumped at Kaycie's change of expression. _Is she drunk already?_That was it though. She finally said.

"Marik you know you're a chick magnet right?" She had laughter in her tone. Marik was confused. What was she talking about?

"You look confused but its true. I guess you don't notice the girls in here kind of gawking at you huh?" Marik still seemed confused but looked around investigating and she was right there was a tone of girls staring at him like Lions seeing a T-bone steak. He went pale. Literally. Kaycie almost lost her self-control at the reaction. "Marik you expect to not be when," Kaycie suddenly stopped. By now he regain his color and turned to Kaycie with concern. She was slightly flustered. "…That your kind of hot…" She mumbled that. She looked away really embarrassed.

He couldn't help but smirk and to his surprise he put on a slight seductive one and lowered his eyes a bit. He put his fingers around Kaycie's chin so she would face him she looked like she wanted to yell for being so fierce at the tugging but when she saw the look on Marik's face she froze. Her face a comical. It was so red he didn't even know if it was a color. He simply sighed though inside he was laughing hard. He closed his eyes and let her go. "I didn't realize you had a thing for me Kaycie." She gasped. He heard it. He started laughing she starting protesting saying she was just giving a compliment but the look she had in her eyes said otherwise. But he stopped when someone tugged his arm. He had no idea who. Then another. _What the hell? _Then he heard some random guys voice. "I couldn't help but overhear you and your little girlfriend's conversation and you're a magnet for the other team as well pretty boy." He had the strongest slur in his voice and his breath reeked in beer. Marik eyes got wide with disgust and fear there was some other guys with. "Let him go!" That was Kaycie's voice, she started running up to him trying to grab the man's arm that pinned down Marik. Marik didn't say anything but he saw the fear and worry and her eyes.

(Marik POV)

"Back off bitch he's are toy now!" After he said that he used his free arm to swing at Kaycie and he hit her in the stomach. She went flying to the wall on the other side of the bar. When she hit it she gave out the most painful cry I heard in my life, it was heartbreaking to hear someone like her get hurt. I started struggling to get out of this guy's grip he was pissing me off badly. "Asshole let me go!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and pushed on harder. "MARIK!" That wasn't Kaycie's voice, that was Bakura's. From the side I saw him running and was that worry and concern I saw in his eyes? It was more. He had rage of a Beast in them to. He ran up to the guy and punched him in the jaw. I heard a crack, I didn't know Bakura had so much strength. The guy fell down to the floor and brought me down with him. I fell against the floor pretty hard and my vision started getting kind of hazy. Bakura had pulled the guy up by the collar and had his fist in his face. Then it happened..

There was the brightest red & pinkish light coming from where Kaycie had been, well crashed. You can see Kaycie's form in the light but it was changing. Bakura was so caught off guard he leaned back and covered his eyes with his other arm. I did so as well, that light was like looking into the sun. But It got colder actually. Not temperature wise but, cold and murderous feeling like when your playing a scary game or something. But more intense. When the light stopped Kaycie was standing up. She looked different. The first thing I noticed was her ponytails were gone and her hair was laying back and it looked longer swaying in the breeze. In the front instead of the bangs she usually had it was like. _What the crap!_It looked like Yami and Yugi's Bangs! And hers was a different color from the rest of her hair. It was dark red. Then things started getting scary.

Her eyes…Those big wide eyes she had. Look narrowed in murderous like Bakura's but way more intense. And that's saying something. They were blood red they didn't like normal eyes either. They were a swirl of black and red. Like flames. Then I looked further down. I noticed the amulet on her neck the dragon part of it was gone and just the string was there. Then I looked at her body. _Did she, grow?_ She was wearing a completely different outfit! The dress was gone. She was wearing a leather tight tank top that stopped just above her belly button and it was V-cut like the dress before. She also had a jacket it was basically the same but the puffs at the shoulder's wasn't there. There were sleek and the sleeves only went to her forearm. She had fingerless gloves on too and She had leather pants on as well. And her boots were more like 3" than the regular inch the REGULAR Kaycie I knew. They were black and wrapped around tightly on her leg. The whole outfit did but her jacket that swayed loosely the last thing I noticed on the straps on her legs was something weird. _Are those….SWORDS? _They happened to be but short than most. The whole outfit was Black and leather the only thing that stood out was the silver blades from the swords.

"Hot damn! Who's that chick right there?" Some random guy said. She was looking deadly and murderous. She looked like she was going to kill. She started walking up to me. _Oh shit…_I swore I could of pissed my pants at this moment. She was walking towards me but I wasn't her target she was going after the guy Bakura had just dropped from seeing this new Kaycie. She stood over him and then she. Smirked. I could see sharp teeth from out of her mouth. Really sharp.

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours. You need to know your place." Her voice just dripped in high authority and danger. She picked the guy up with ease and then she roundhouse kicked him and he went flying what I thought was a wall but she kicked him out the door. Just as someone opened it. It was someone I knew too. Someone both me and Bakura knew. She lost her smirk and she was simply frowning that read 'People these days'. Then Bakura said the words that were tearing at my mouth "Who are you?" She just simply closed her eyes and looked at him sideways and hands in her pocket. "You'll find out eventually" Her voice still had that high authority tone but more at ease. She walked over and grabbed the amulet that fell off her neck.

She put it on the string and a light start emitting from her. "Take care of Marik okay? Kaycie sees something important is going to happen between you two." Then she was gone and the original Kaycie was back. I'm glad we're at a bar everyone is to drunk to know what happened. Kaycie fell to her knees then to the floor she looked drained. She got up a little bit later.

"Guys," she was holding her head. "What just happened? Last thing I remember was getting knocked into that wall. Did I black out?" Me and Bakura knew we shouldn't devour her in questions so we simply just shrugged and let it go. "Marik! Are you okay!" She hugged me tight around the waist squeezing hard. "I am but if you keep squeezing the air out of me I'm not!" I was laughing at how clingy she was but greatful how much she did for me. "Okay sorry about that!" She let go and looked apologetic. She looked at the door and so did we our friend was still standing there looking astonished. It was Yami. We turned to Kaycie at the same time she looked like in a daze and she was. She was staring at Yami. "Whoa…" She said quietly but I heard it she started blushing too. Yami must of noticed cause he started smirking and walking over here. Kaycie jumped and hid behind Bakura.

"Shy little friend you got there." Yami said calmly peaking over to her. She hid more trying to cover her face.

"I think she likes you Yami." Bakura said and started smirking too.

"Bakura-sama!" She playfully punched him in the back and he laughed.

"Bakura-sama? When did she get all high and respectful of you Bakura." Yami kind of looked suspicious and Bakura waved it off.

"I helped her out on a big favor and she calls me that now." Bakura pushed Kaycie out back to where she was and she bumped into Yami by acciendent, which Bakura wanted to happen.

Yami caught her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You okay?" He had laughter in his voice. She had her head down. Then she slowly looked up at him with those bright dark blue eyes of hers looking really sorry. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Yami gasped and his eyes widened like he was under a spell. His eye brow started twitching and his mouth opened a bit. "B-Bakura…Does she always look l-like this?" Bakura nodded "When she's sorry yeah." Yami looked back down at her and he gasped again her gaze was something you wanted to pull away from but couldn't. "Don't worry about it." Her eyes went from sad to happy and she hugged him. "Just don't look at me again you almost turned me into goo." Yami looked to the side embarrassed but Bakura and Marik knew what he meant that girl's eyes was something you could not say no to I swear it. She let go of Yami and turned to Me I was sitting here watching this not saying anything. "Marik lets go home its been a long night." I nodded and Bakura did too. Kaycie looked at Yami again and stared up at him. And smiled innocently. "You wanna come too?" She was staring at him with those puppy eyes again. "U-Uh sure" He was sweating and let out a sigh of release when she stopped looking at him.

They all walked out of the bar and Kaycie was walking, well skipping ahead. While Me Yami and Bakura was talking. Yami must of gotten a idea cause he swooped over to Kaycie like a cat and picked her up bridal style. She stared up at him confused and Yami laughed. "Its alright if I carry you, right?" He looked at her with a seductive gaze and she started blushing and nodded slightly. He got another smirk on his face. "Got you." He started tickling her and they fell to the ground laughing and she was pleading for him to stop but she was laughing so hard we could barely hear it. He eventually stopped and she was panting and trying to get more air her cheeks we're flustered from the laughter. Yami looked the other way and said "You make it look like we just got done doing something else." She caught on and she gasped loudly and jumped on to him protesting that she had to catch her breath and he was laughing. I understand why. She is fun to mess with.

We all got home safely thank goodness. Yami slept on the couch and Kaycie wanted to sleep with me for one that possibility of the spider and two she was worried someone might get back. I laughed and said alright. She was so protective I tell you. Also, Bakura was right she IS a heater this girl body heat was warm no hot I tell you. But the heat knocked me out like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: Your so fun to fuck with Kaycie.<strong>

Kaycie: Yami your mean. Stop trying to tickle me to death.

Yami: But its fun! Also I had no idea watching Marik and Bakura turned you on *smirk*

Kaycie: *blush* stop looking like that! *turns away* and no it doesnt!

Marik: Liar.

Bakura: I second that.

Kaycie: Damn it...

Yami: Please review to make all of us happy!


	8. Bloodlust

_**Kaycie: New Chapter time!**_

Bakura: What in bloody hell took you so long?

Kaycie:...New School...7:20 am...to...4:06 pm...Monday-Saturday..

Bakura: God be with you.

Kaycie: Plus I get homework packets that are like 30 pages thick! FOR 2 FUCKING DAYS!

Marik: Wow...Are they torturers at that school?

Kaycie: Nope even better they hussle the kids =D

Marik:...Oh Ra..Well atleast you made a long chapter to make up for it!

Kaycie: Yes I did. I didn't Have School on Saturday or on Monday..-cries-...3 MORE MONTHS OF THIS BULLCRAP! I'm so glad Im in 8th grade..I bet Military High School is better than this crap.

Bakura: You are a ranting maniac...

Kaycie: I know...

Marik: Kaycie does not own Yugioh! She only owns her own fan-made character Kaycie Asahina!

Kaycie: THATS! How you do a Disclaimer! Learn Bakura!

Bakura: There wasn't a single word you said that didn't make me want to kill you.

* * *

><p>Kaycie<p>

_ **POV**_

We all woke up the next morning. I had a incredibly strong throbbing headache. I didn't even drink that much! I was worn down. I couldn't also remember much. It felt as if there was a big black hole in the portion of our night. Marik had gotten up before all of us. Of course, Bakura was the last to get up. Yami decided to hang around with us. I didn't mind. He seemed nice enough. He gives off some sort of weird vibe though. Probably just my imagination…

_**Third-Person**_

Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Kaycie sat at the Kitchen table eating breakfast. Bakura must have been famished judging the way he gorged down his food like a Lion. Marik doesn't eat much meat which could have been guessed. He barely touched his bacon. Which Bakura rudely just took since Marik didn't finish off. Which could have been considered a Indirect kiss. Bakura must have been to hungry to even realize and Marik must have been to angry. Yami laughed at the immature two. He must have known them for awhile.

Everyone finished eating. Kaycie walked over to Marik and whispered something in his ear. Marik looked thoughtful for a few seconds then nodded.

"Hey Bakura want to go to the park?" Marik said nervously. He had a shocked look on his face as he had a flashback of something that happened last time they went together. Bakura looked confused at first then smirked. He must of remembered too.

"Of course Marik." Bakura said mischievously. Marik swallowed hard by this but his ego was not going to let him back down.

He and Bakura got dressed and was about to head out. Yami and Kaycie was standing by the door waving them off.

"Kaycie keep Yami company while we're gone alright?" Marik said demandingly. Kaycie tilted her head in confusion and nodded nervously. "O-okay Marik. I will, you guys be safe okay?"

Bakura scoffed. "Yeah right, safe my ass." Marik rolled his eyes and nearly pushed him off the porch stairs while he was closing the door.

_**Kaycie POV**_

Well, I'm alone with Yami. I have to keep him company. This feels like one of my old Babysitting jobs when I was a teen. I walked to the couch still feeling exhausted. I was still confused on why. Yami walked over and looked at me confused. "Your tired?" Yami said slightly confused. I nodded and yawned and stretched out. I didn't feel like doing anything. I wasn't looking at him but I could swear I could FEEL a smirk on his face. Did he have some sort a plan?

_**Yami POV**_

Good she's tired. Perfect. I sat down on the couch next to her. She did look really tired, also kind of bored. I could feel my hunger growing more. The heat she was giving off wasn't helping either.

"I'm going back to sleep." She said out of nowhere and began to get up and turn slowly rubbing her eyes. She was short, shorter than me and that was saying something. I knew it was time now. I got up.

"Kaycie," I said as softly as I could. I could tell it was going to take a lot for this to work. She turned around and tilted her head. Good I got her attention. Hopefully this pulls through.

_**Kaycie POV**_

I was sure as hell confused. Yami said my name he was standing there hands in his pockets. I must of haven't realized before. But he was good-looking..REALLY good looking…It was almost..Seducing. The way he stood there looking at me softly had me in a somewhat trance. I found myself walking a bit forward up to him. He grew a smirk on his face. Which looked REALLY good on him. I snapped myself out of my growing lustful hunger. I finally brought myself to say "Uhm, Yes Yami what is it?" I looked at him curiously but I was starting to feel weird. REALLY lustful for him and it was driving me crazy.

"Come here," He gestured me. I couldn't help but comply. I didn't know what he wanted but me being a nice person and this alluring atmosphere makes it down right impossible not to follow what he said. I got right in front of him. I had to look up at him. He was taller than me. Mostly everyone was. He smirked seductively at me and I was about to lose my will power. He put his hand under my chin and cupped it up and he started leaning down. I gasped from the touch. It was surprisingly cold… I thought he was going to kiss me I couldn't tell where he was going because I shut my eyes a few seconds after he cupped my chin. I felt him breathing on my neck. The scent he let off was pleasant. I felt something warm my neck and it sent shivers throughout my body. He licked my neck and god did it feel good… I felt something a few seconds later. It was his mouth. But then I felt pain. Like, something penetrating my neck.

He was biting me. Piercing through my skin. With sharp teeth…. It was extremely pleasurable which was weird to me. He was sucking on my neck too…_Is he drinking my blood?_

_**Yami POV**_

Perfect it worked. I didn't think it would work so easily! Oh my Ra her blood is delicious I haven't fed in such a long time. Being a Vampire I need to feed at twice a month. I usually don't feed for a few months at a time. So it was draining my energy. But I became stronger as my hunger grew. She's so warm too. I don't want to kill her so I better stop. I pulled my mouth away and she looked dazed. She slowly fell down to her knees, her breathing was shaky. I actually felt kind of guilty. She is a nice person and I just used her right now for her blood. She was pale and her eyes was wide in shock.

"Y-Yami…w-why…" Her voice was so sad and confused. I turned away, I doubt if she'll believe what I said. But I should tell her anyways. Hopefully she won't rat me out to the public.

"I'm a Vampire, I haven't fed in awhile. I wanted to get some blood when no one else was around. To keep the drama down." I said a lot more casual than I expected. She looked up at me and just nodded. I'm surprised she believed that so easily. That just made me feel worse. She used the hand that wasn't on her neck to push herself up slowly so she was on her feet. She looked up at me and she was blushing.

"Why did that feel so good…" She said so softly that I barely heard her. I was wondering if she was talking to herself for a second. I decided to joke. "Maybe you find me attractive and that's why?" I said casually actually meaning to sound that way. She had turned away so she hadn't made eye contact but after that statement she fiercely turned back to me and scowled at me. It was cute and it made me laugh. I hope she didn't hate me for what I did.

_**Kaycie POV**_

I was kind of scared now to go to sleep. Scared of Yami. But I felt, drawn to him. I climbed back onto the couch rubbing my neck still having a pleasurable wave every now and then. Am I a masochist? I thought. It might have been possible, Or it could have been just the way Yami bit me. He sat down too, He sighed and looked like he was in deep thought. I subconsciously scooted away from him. I didn't want him sucking me bone dry. He looked up at me confused then slightly amused.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said and he smirk slowly started forming on his lips. I felt like a lovesick fan girl. He looked WAY to Hot for his own good. The last person who made me feel like this was Marik when I first met him. I still feel that way but because he's…gay I can't keep my hopes up, but hey, nothing wrong in looking. Wow these guys are making me naughty. Even Bakura….Whoa…I hid it but…Whoa…I find it confusing how my hormones rage on like a High school kid but I didn't think much of it. I scooted about a millimeter closer and he started chuckling softly. He had a pretty deep baritone voice…It made me feel weak. I would hate for him to yell at me. Those Crimson red eyes…Such a rare almost impossible eye color. Just screams Bad boy and the Devil, and I wanted it. He grabbed me and tugged me I flew into his lap bouncing a bit. He pulled me hard! "Ow!" I yelled before I could stop it. That kind of hurt my chest actually…Wait…OH CRAP! I looked up and he was smirking at me. God he knew how to get to a girl. "Your soft" He said softly and seductively..I heard steam come out of my ears and my face turned blood red. I tried to sit up cause it was really embarrassing to be in this position even though I didn't want to. Yami was comfortable. But scared me too. He pushed me back down.

"Stay," Did I look like a Dog or cat to him? Surprisingly I did. I felt forced to. He was kind of cold but with me he became warm. Maybe that's why he wanted me to stay here. I found a comfortable spot in his lap. I felt something rubbing on my head. I looked up curiously and saw him looking down on me he was rubbing my head and it felt gooood. He looked down at me softly. Innocently..I found myself blushing and feeling my nose starting to hurt a bit I had to turn back around away from him. I let him keep rubbing my head and eventually I fell asleep.

_**Marik POV**_

"Damn it Bakura I told you it was this way!" I yelled we had gotten Lost trying to find a restaurant. Bakura insisted we go West but I knew we had to go East. I wouldn't roar up at him cause he'll cut me in a second but Now I'm pissed its dark I'm hungry and getting cold and tired and we had no idea where we was!

"Calm the fuck down I thought it was this way!" He yelled back and I felt kind of scared for a second but stood my ground. "Forget it lets just try to get home." I said I sighed and so did he we started walking the way we came. This day out didn't go as bad as the one day at the park. We had a fun time. Walked around. Stole some things, irritated people at the theater. Good stuff. I was still a little. Uncomfortable around Bakura. Since that day I've been thinking kind of differently about him. I was walking behind him. He had a sort of pattern in his walk. His hair swayed in every step it was longed and spiky…Those bat-wing like hair pieces stood up naturally I brushed them down one day and it bounced RIGHT back up! Like those are supposed to be some devil horns. I wouldn't be surprised if they were…Bakura did act like a devil. It was kind of…_sexy.._He was a Bad boy that's for sure. It kind of drawn me to him. The blue blazer he had on and the white shirt that he unbuttoned two buttons at the top that kind of showed his chest. That was the most alluring thing I saw. I could stare at that all day but I didn't want to get caught staring.

I was staring at him thinking about him for the longest I didn't notice him turn around and stare at me and then smirk. The sun was setting and the sky was orange and when he smirked his white canine teeth just sparkled and lit up the area I was at. I had to turn around I felt heat rushing up to my face. Why did he do that? I'm losing my will power inch by inch!

"Marik stop staring at me like a lovesick teenage girl and hurry up I want to get home." He said casually. He crossed his arms and stared at me. I nodded nervously and ran up. He started running. I sighed and ran to keep up with him. He has some Stamina that's for sure I had a hard time not to just stop to catch my breath. We came back to the park after long LONG minutes of running. I was panting and my chest hurt. Badly. I was coughing I don't know why but I had to something was stuck in my chest. I started shivering. God its cold. I finally looked up Bakura was looking around. I looked at him and I noticed his cheeks was flustered. What was he blushing about?

"Bakura why are you blushing?" I asked with a laughter in my voice. He looked at me confused.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about I'm not blushing!" Bakura yelled obviously irritated. I looked confused now. Then I laughed. "Okay, Alright no need to yell." I walked over and patted his shoulder. He was Hot! Not as in good-looking..Well he was Hot that way. But he was hot in temperature wise. It actually kind of burned my hand.

"Bakura your fucking hot!" I yelled. He looked at me kind of shocked and confused.

"A little straight forward are we?" He smirked and laughed a bit. But it was faint like he was really tired. I blushed for a second but quickly wiped it away.

"Not like that! I mean your feverish hot! Do you feel okay?" I was starting to get worried and we weren't anywhere near home.

"I'm fi-" He fell down on a knee and his breathing became heavy. I knelt down and put my hand on his forehead he really was hot.

"That's it I'm carrying you the rest of the way." I was really worried about him and I wasn't about to let him get any worse than he was now.

Bakura laughed dryly. I scowled at him and picked him up bridal style. He looked tired..He was breathing through his mouth and his eye lids half closed. I needed to hurry and get him back home.

"Marik….put me down…" Bakura said soft and quietly. I didn't know he could still be so arrogant even when he was sick. I sighed. "No, your sick someone needs to take care of you." He looked up at me and scowled but it looked more like a pout to me.

I started running as fast as I could. Now that I had motivation I was not stopping no matter how much it was hurting to breathe. I had to get Bakura home. He was sounding worse as the minutes went pass and this cold brisk air was NOT helping.

I saw our house up ahead. I was running faster happy to know I could help Bakura get back to his normal self. But I saw someone. By a tree, it was a girl. Who was that? Her skin was ivory. She had short brown-hair..Kind of a curvy body..Oh god no. That was Tea Gardner…The girl in love with Yami. I remember Yami used to hide out at our place several times because he was scared she might break in and violate him. Which was kind of hysterical and creepy at the same time. Especially to see someone as confident as Yami scared. I remember he telling me how annoying the girl was and she would not take a hint. She must of stalked him back to our house. I realized I had stopped and started back again. She saw us and ran up to me. Fuck.

"Marik! Oh, is Yami in there?" She asked innocently. I knew she was just trying to get in and I honestly didn't want her in especially since I know Yami hates her. Bakura hates her. I myself don't like her and I don't know what Kaycie might do.

"No, he isn't here" I responded trying to act nice. She scowled. I knew drama was coming and I really didn't have the time or patient to deal with it.

"Yes he is! I saw him go in there yesterday! Don't lie to me!" She yelled. I was getting pissed now. I would have punched her but Bakura was still in my arms. He had fallen asleep. At least I hoped that's what he did.

"Didn't I just say he wasn't here? Now leave before I hurt you!" I see why Yami didn't like her she was annoying and persistent.

"I'm not going anywhere! I know my Yami is there!"

"He isn't yours! Now get out of here!"

"No!"

I was fed up but I had to get Bakura inside. So I just said fuck all and walked up the porch. I had to drape Bakura over my shoulder for a few seconds so I could get the keys out of my pocket and open the door.

Afterwards kicked the door opened and walked in. Except something brushed my side. Tea. _Did she just run into my apartment like that? Oh someone is gonna get hurt tonight._

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled. I probably shouldn't have. Yami came in from the living room. Of course curious on what was the racket about.

"Marik why are you-" He was about to ask why was I yelling but he saw Tea and froze. He paled and became wide-eyed.

"Tea what the hell are you doing here!" He yelled and angry flashed all across his face.

"I've come here so you can be mine!" Tea exclaimed obviously overjoyed that she saw Yami again. Yami sighed a angry one.

"For the .Time. I don't like you! I hate you! You're a annoying bitch who's been a thorn in my side for to long! Get the hell out of here!" He ranted and gestured towards the door. She looked hurt and started crying.

"This isn't over Yami! I'm coming back for you! You will be mine! That annoying little brat Yuugi is in my way! He's the reason why isn't he!" She yelled. _Yuugi? Who's Yuugi? _I wondered.

Yami sighed and he walked up to her and pushed her out the door slammed it and then locked it.

"Good Riddance." I mumbled. He sighed in agreement. Then he looked confused at me. "Why are you carrying Bakura?" He asked confusion in every word.

"He's caught a bad fever, we was on are way home. He's really sick, I had to carry him for about a mile or so before we came back." I said concern and worry in my voice.

He nodded and he understood. "Except," I said "I've never dealt with a sick person before. Do you know how to deal with this?" I asked curiously. Yami shook his head simply. He wasn't talking much. He was still pissed off cause of Tea obviously.

"Where's Kaycie?" I asked. She would had come in to if she was watching and keeping Yami company like I told her to.

He gestured to the living room. "Sleep" He said casually. It looked like something was tugging at his lips. Like as if he was trying to prevent his self from smirking. _Oh god what did he do to her?_Yami must of could read minds because he said "Don't worry she's fine I didn't do anything to her."

I sighed in relief. I didn't need to troubled people. I walked to Bakura's Bedroom and laid him on his bed and put the cover on him. I was about to get up and walk away but something pulled on the back of the collar on my jacket and my legs got kicked in the air and I had fell down onto the bed. Then I felt warm arms around me. Was Bakura awake this whole time?

"Bakura what the hell do you think your doing?" I whispered obviously irritated. His arms was wrapped around my neck. His face was so close to mine and I could hear his breathing.

"I want you here. Or I'm going to get bored." He said tiredly but mischievously. I sighed irritably and a bit flustered. I got under the covers and eventually I started falling asleep. Bakura was making me sweat though he was really hot. I should have given him some medicine before I put him in bed.

_**Yami POV **_

_That bitch…She won't leave me alone! She obviously doesn't know what no means._I walked into the living room hand covering my eyes thinking. I heard moving on the couch. Kaycie was sleeping there. She must of started waking up. I removed my hand and looked at her but she was…Different. Those two ponytails was just one at the center back of her head pumped up that made it look like one of those annoying cheerleaders you see. She was sitting down I saw that her boots was a purplish black color. With sort of Diamond designs on them and they was high thigh. She had on short shorts too. Much skin didn't show on her legs except for the space between those tight shorts she had on and those boots. She was where somewhat of a coat. That showed her stomach. It coned out behind her long like Kaiba's did. The Black coat had white collar's..She had on a red tie too and it looked good with the outfit. The sleeves on the jacket coned out around her hands.

She looked good. Really good. I noticed the ribbons in her hair was black instead of white and her eyes was red like mines which I saw when she turned to look at me. She was different. Like a Dark energy coming from her. What caused this. She stood up She was slightly taller than the original Kaycie, but still shorter than me.

I walked to her and she walked to me. "Kaycie what happened to you?" This Kaycie sighed and chuckled darkly. It made me shiver a little. "I'm her other. Her dark side you can say." He voice was dark and demanding. So, Kaycie has a Yami how interesting. Except they was still connected. Me and Yuugi separated years ago.

"I see then. So I suppose you do know who I am right?" She nodded simply and turned. "I'm going to sleep. Night." I nodded and climbed onto the couch. But something tugged on my arm. I looked up it was Kaycie. "Hm? What's wrong?" I was confused didn't she say she was going to bed?

"Come to bed with me must be uncomfortable sleeping on that couch." She was right. It hurt my back like hell sleeping on this thing. The guest room which I was told was dangerous they didn't say why though. I simply just shrugged and sat up.

We looked into Bakura's room. Marik and Bakura was sleeping there. They seriously looked cute together. Me and Kaycie laughed a little and went into Marik's room. Then I wondered. How did Kaycie know Marik and Bakura was in the same room? It probably wasn't nothing to think over. I took off my shirt and climbed into the bed.

After countless pushing and shoving from Kaycie when she tried to put her pajamas on we went into bed. This one actually hits people and god did it hurt. We slept on opposite sides of the bed. I was stupid enough to try anything and grateful that I wouldn't have any pains in my back when I woke up in the morning. A lot of things happened. I bit Kaycie, Bakura is sick with a High fever ran into Tea and she stirred up some drama, and Kaycie's transformation. I want to hang out more with these guys. A lot more interesting. I wonder when I can see Yuugi again.. A Feeling tells me it won't be to long…I hope so…_I miss you Yuugi…_

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marik: O.O That was a interesting chapter.<strong>_

Yami: My puzzleshipping sense are tingling..

Kaycie: That was so cheesy I loved it!

Bakura: Kaycie you prick you made me sick!

Kaycie: I know awesome right! =D

Marik: Haha Yami bit you..

Kaycie: -holds neck and blushes-...No complaints...

Yami: I don't like you like that...

Kaycie: I know! DX But it felt so good! DO it again!

Yami: Nah. I'll do it to Yuugi though...

Kaycie: My Fanfiction writer skills are activating...

Yami: I SENSE PUZZLESHIPPING NEXT CHAPTER...wait foul..foul energy...Tea is in it...FUCK! KAYCIE DAMN YOU!

Kaycie: So who's ready for some serious Tea Bashing...Physically I mean ;D

Marik, Bakura, & Yami: YES! YES! YES! ME!

Kaycie: Thought so!

Bakura: Also! Tune in next chapter where Tea gets her ass kicked! -peace sign- Also Two new characters apear!

Yami: One of them better be Yuugi...I miss my Aibou..

Yuugi: YAMI!

Yami: -faints-

Kaycie: Yep one of them is Yuugi! OMFG YUUGI YOU ADORABLE LITTLE PANDA GIMME A HUG!

Yuugi: -jumps on Kaycie and wraps legs around her- KAYCIE-CHAN!

Kaycie: Yuugi-kun!

Yami: -growls-

Kaycie: Ehh...eto...-sweatdrop- -puts Yuugi down and backs away slowly-


	9. Party Time! Fight Time! Ding!

**Bakura: What's your bloody damned excuse this time? Its been over a month! -death glare-**

**Kaycie: -literally about to piss her pants- Uhhh...Lazyness? eheheheh...-stares at a angry mob of readers-**

**Marik: Its official Kaycie is now the new announced Procrastantion queen.**

**Kaycie: Yeah can't help it.**

**Yami: -sulks- I lost my title...**

**Kaycie: Oh suck it up would ya? Anyways yeah I haven't forgotten about this just been a lazy prick. I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it. It was 10 pages long in word. Hopefully thats long enough? I dunno.**

**Marik: Disclaimer! Kaycie does NOT own Yugioh! Only Kaycie Asahina her Fanmade character!**

* * *

><p>We all woke up the next morning. Bakura slightly hazy and still pretty unbalanced. Marik was feeling pretty guilty for whatever reason; he would NOT give the guy his own time to recover his self. Bakura did obviously not like all the help he was getting, hurting his manly hood most likely. This was pretty funny and adorable to watch.<p>

"Marik would you stop babying me? I'm fine I'm not bed ridden I just have a fever!" Bakura yelled irritably at Marik. He was sitting by Bakura close and holding his hand tightly. Soon as Bakura got up for either a drink or something to eat Marik raced up and had it ready in a inhumanly time.

"No Bakura! You need to wait till you get better! Now let me help you damn it! Be fucking grateful!" Marik yelled. Bakura could do nothing but sigh. Even though he'd hate to admit it, Marik was right, he'd know he should've been at least a little bit grateful that he was receiving all this help. Even if it was annoying as all hell!

"Yo you guys wanna hit the club tonight?" said a not heard baritone voice. Yami was leaning in the doorway leaning on the frame with his arms crossed over his chest staring amusingly at the scene before him. Bakura and Marik rolled their eyes in synchronization.

"Hell I'm up for it! I need to get out and party! Marik you do too you're so uptight I'm surprised you haven't turned inside out!" Kaycie walked in answering Yami's question joining him in the doorway. Yami noticed that Kaycie had reverted back to her old self. He was silently happy that she'd had. It might've been quiet confusing to explain.

"Alright, fine," Marik said bitterly. He stared at Bakura silently before a sad look coming to his eyes "but, what about Bakura? He has a fever he shouldn't be moving around.." Marik drawled out, obviously worried for his 'friend' well-being. It was Bakura's and Yami's turn to roll their eyes in unison as they heard Marik's concern.

"Marik I'll be fine I'm a grown man you know." Bakura said calmly as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Okay, if you say so.." Marik said worry still in his voice.

"Okay! Now that the party pooper has been taking care of," Yami said cheerfully, Marik gave him a cold glare that actually made Yami reconsider his statement for a second, "we can get ready to go!"

Every yelled in agreement as they all rushed to get ready. They were surely going to have a blast…_surely..._

o0o

Everyone was ready looking fairly attractive. They really were hyped up to get out.

Marik was wearing a tight short-sleeved black shirt with some baggy black pants and combat boots with a Black leather jacket. Pretty dark for his usual light character but it surely did make him look more attractive than he already was. Taking off most of his gold bangles even his ear rings leaving only the Gold wrists bands on.

Bakura, he was wearing a White dress shirt with the first two buttons, unbuttoned, He wore black jeans tight but not skin tight and some black dress shoes. Again casual but Bakura made his clothes look good regardless.

Yami no matter what he put on he'll probably look good but, He was wearing a Black tank top and straight blue jeans (A/N: I say straight because they have some that go straight down and now curve on you.) with a Black long sleeved jacket wearing it opened. He wore boots with buckles on them and his usual choker.

Kaycie, she still kept that innocent look and put bows into her ponytails instead of letting the ribbons hang. She was wearing a black dress now that actually wasn't coned around her and hung down to knee length and she wore black heels. With a white long sleeved jackets that coned out around her hands, actually covering them unless she held her hand out.

Everyone was dressed good, but they had childish looks of excitement on their faces like the most popular kid in school invited them to a party.

"Let's go!" Marik yelled actually less tense now that Bakura seemed sincere about him feeling well enough to go out, he was hoping Bakura wasn't lying.

"Alright alright," Bakura said irritated like usual. "let me just grab the keys! Don't want to be locked out." Bakura tossed the keys into his pockets and stormed out the house to where everyone else waited on the porch. He locked the door and they all walked making small talk on the way to the club.

"Kaycie you say the most random things at time you know that?" Yami said in a amused tone of voice, crimson eyes showing brightness. Kaycie looked embarrassed for a second then pouted "I can't help it random things happen to me you know!" She said fake complaining. They both just laughed and turned back to see Marik and Bakura looking the opposite direction of each other not paying any attention. Yami and Kaycie knew that they wanted to talk.

"WHOOOO~!" Kaycie yelled as they entered the club, thank god it was a club or they would have been receiving awkward glares everyone just responded with the same cheer as the four walked into the building. They all went to the bar sitting on a stool, thankful that they could sit next to each other.

o0o

After about an hour of drinking and dancing all four of them was buzzed at the least if not drunk. Marik, Kaycie and Yami giggling and laughing and Bakura laughing too, though it sounded more of a chuckle.

Kaycie cooed as she stared at the crowd Yami looking at her strangely "Ooooiii~ who's that preeetty looking girl coming over towards us?" Kaycie slurred with a goofy smile on her face. Yami looked at her confused and on the borderline of laughing. Kaycie lazily pointed and Yami nearly came out of his drunken haze to see a excited Tea coming his way.

"Yami-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" Tea cheered excitedly as she literally jumped into Yami's chest, though he had his arm around Kaycie's shoulder so she didn't fall on his lap.

Tea looked at the girl she had yet to me suspiciously, "Who is that?" she asked rudely. Kaycie looked up at her well aware of her tone of voice and actually scowled up at her, Yami worried for a second knowing that Kaycie seemed to never become angry so quickly and wondered if this had to do with the alcohol she just recently consumed.

Though, Kaycie just smiled brightly and put on that goofy grin again which almost made Yami laugh once more, "Kaycie Asahina! I'm a friend of Yami's!" She seemed overly friendly, okay scratch that idea of alcohol making her violent. "You must be too! Whats your name?" she opened her eyes wide hoping for a answer and Tea scowled at her. This wasn't going to be pretty, though nothing ever was when Tea was around. "I'm Yami's 'girlfriend'. I suggest you don't get to touchy feely with him or we will have problems" Tea ended with venom dripping in her voice. That was it Kaycie may have not lost it yet but Yami sure did.

Yami pushed Tea away and stood up, completely forgetting he was holding up Kaycie as she fell against the seat Yami was sitting in. He mouthed a apology then turned furiously at Tea.

"Tea what the fuck is your problem! I'm not your boyfriend! I don't love you! Hell! I don't even like you! I hate you! I've been telling you for the past 3 years that I never liked you and rejected your needy demands for a relationship and I'm getting sick and tired of you! Now your threatening a friend of mines?" Yami panted catching his breath from his rant. Kaycie broke out of her drunken haze finally and observed getting slightly angry at what she was hearing and how dense this girl actually was.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't have any authority over anyone! You don't have Authority over me! Just back the fuck off!" Yami ended moving forward and shouting his last sentence in Tea's face. Marik and Bakura had noticed the heated rant coming from Yami and seeing the cause of it.

"Yami!" Tea cried covering her eyes, then her expression became angry. "What's this about? Is it that girl right there? Do you like her or even love her? That bitch do-" Tea's little rant was immediately stopped as Kaycie walked up and smacked her so hard Tea went stumbling back a few steps as a red hand print soon appeared on her ivory skin.

Head down bangs covering her eyes. Kaycie looked pissed even though you couldn't see her eyes. If we were able to, it might have been frightening.

"Oooo~ Bitch smack~" Marik said bluntly and it was almost stupid enough to make everyone laugh if not for the situation.

Tea stood there stunned holding her face. Kaycie was a lot short than Tea, she looked down on Kaycie angrily. Kaycie finally lifted her gaze. Her eyes now being shown.

Her eyes was red.

Yami knew it then, even though the transformation had not shown her Darkness had token over in this dramatic scenario. He watched idly as the scene played in front of him. Knowing he'd been thrown in jail if he put a hand on Tea, he hoped that Kaycie would do it for him without asking.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm not kneeling down at someone begging for their attentions unlike you do, you really need to look up the definition of the word before you use it." Kaycie said coolly. Even though it was coolly, it was deadly, she was pissed.

"You little runt. You think you're the hot shit don't you!" Tea laughed as she pushed Kaycie. That was the final straw, when Tea put her hands on Kaycie she snapped, Kaycie lunged at Tea's throat grabbing it with one hand and slammed Tea's entire body onto the floor. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd including from Me , Marik and Bakura. Kaycie brutally punched Tea's face in with ranging from 10 left punches and 10 right punches before stomping on her. She picked her up again and smashed her into the Bar counter, and backhanded her, with her entire arm it seemed.

"Gotta keep the Pimp hand strong!" yelled some random guy from the crowd. I was just grinning ear to ear and I knew Marik worried for my sanity. I was just enjoying this. Kaycie hadn't even gotten hurt besides the push Tea gave her. This was absolute bliss, I wondered if this would cause me to be a sadist, but I could care less.

Kaycie finally decided to stop beating the girl who seemed damned near dead and backed up panting heavily. Roars and cheers from the crowd erupted and Marik, Bakura, and I also did the same.

"Kaycie that was amazing! I didn't know you had a temper like that!" Bakura exclaimed. He suddenly seemed confused as he looked down at Kaycie's hands.

"Your knuckles are bruised." Marik said concerned. Kaycie merely looked up and smiled at that. "I'm alright it'll heal". We all jumped at the dramatic change to the nice Kaycie again.

"You wouldn't believe how ha-" Yami's sentence was now cut off with an _omf!_ As he felt someone charge into his stomach and hug him. He was about to yell and rip his hair out thinking it was Tea. But looking down he realized, _Oh my Ra, I think I just died. _

There he was. His little Aibou, Yuugi Mutou, this sweet little angel was his love interest even though he never confessed it. He blushed at Yuugi cuddling his face into his stomach and hearing his name muffled but still heard coming from Yuugi's mouth. He finally lifted up his head and Yami instantly found his self lost in those sea of Amethyst eyes.

"Yami! I missed you so much! I can't believe I found you hear of all places!" Yuugi exclaimed beaming brightly. Yami rubbed Yuugi's hair at the childish attitude. He had always been like that and Yami loved it, and he hoped nothing ruined his Aibou's innocent mind.

"Yuugi! Where on earth did you go?" Yelled a sweet innocent but slightly British voice.

Now it was Bakura's turn to turn into a mess of happiness. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was the sweet voice of his little brother. Ryou, he couldn't believe he was here! He saw Ryou emerge from the crowd and sigh in relief as he saw Yuugi. He briefly looked around bypassing Bakura the first time. Did a double take and then looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Ryou stood there, glaring at his brother, his lips twitched, he couldn't believe his eyes. Bakura smirked notifying that his brother wasn't daydreaming. Bakura knew Ryou find that only his brother had this trademark smirk.

Ryou lost it, he yelled in excitement and launched onto Bakura crying in happiness. "BAKURA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Bakura laughed softly for once in his life and ruffled Ryou's hair.

Marik sighed in happiness at the scene. Everyone gotten happy again thank god. He had just to wonder about his older brother, Mariku. That damned brute, Marik inwardly smiled at this. His brother was a definite jackass at times but a good brother in the long run and he missed him.

"Ryou your gonna kill me before you can even have a conversation with me!" Bakura strangled as his younger brother squeezed him tightly in a suffocating hug. Ryou complied and loosened up and couldn't believe he saw his brother again. His brother was a jackass but surely interesting and unique, also considering extremely fun to be around and his life was, well lifeless without him.

o0o

"Alright everyone let's head home!" Yami announced. Everyone beaming in happiness. Yuugi and Ryou tagged along tonight to come home with everyone. So many people at Marik's apartment would surely be hard to bear but he was to happy to see so many reunion's to deny at the moment.

The paramedics had came and token Tea to the hospital which everyone saw Yami beaming and literally laughing like a maniac at the scene. Everyone knew why and would be doing the same if they was in his shoes.

Yuugi had fallen asleep. _Big Baby.._Yami thought to his self. He was carrying Yuugi on his back on the way home. Ryou was chatting away with Bakura while he faked yawns at some point causing Ryou to pout but laugh.

"Hey Kaycie," Yami asked gaining the other's attention. "I wanted to say thank you for handing it to Tea, hopefully she'll learn to back off a bit" Yami admitted sincerely and smiled. Kaycie nodded and held a fist up to her eye and shook it gesturing another beating. "Trust me she comes around again I'm doing worse than hospitalizing her" she grinned and Yami laughed softly. He noted that he'll help fix Kaycie's knuckles seeing they were purple and slightly scaved from the fight. He felt guilty at that, but he couldn't be happier to at least not worry about Tea for about a week, or two if he was lucky. She was surely beat up badly and would hope she didn't get out soon.

Everyone was home and literally passed out on the chairs and couch not even making an effort to go to the bedrooms. The next day was surely going to be a cranky morning.

~Chapter End~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it might be...some grammar issues? Such as un-needed words yeah. I have a tendency to do that. Anyways I enjoyed writing this. Especially the fight scene!<strong>  
><strong>Also...,<strong>  
><strong>Who couldn't guess the other extra character was going to be Ryou? If you didn't you have bad inferencing skills. -gets death glares- IT WAS A JOKE JEEZ!<strong>

**I told you Anzu was going to get her ass handed to her. I should of made it more descriptive but I don't want the rating changing from T to M cause of some descriptive fighting scenes that cause lots..and lots of blood. Yes it was bloody but I didn't put the description in there for rating worries. Of course she was a bloody pulp she was sent to the hospital!**

**Omfg I think Bakura is so OCC. Also I thought I make Yuugi cute like a Baby Banda or just a baby period. It seems adorable and undeniable. Also sorry for the lack of Bakura & Marik communication this chapter. I promise it to be more next chapter. I PROMISE IT!**

**Reviews are appreciated dearly. ~**


	10. Discontinuing Both Yugioh Fanfictions

This is Kaycie making a very long so return. My apologies. But I haven't gotten the motivation to continue my Yugioh stories. I've moved on to something else. Now don't get me wrong XD I still love the crap out of Yugioh but I'm not as deep into it as I was before. I've gotten into Elsword which is a sort of Game/Manga Its basically a MMO but it has its own manga as well. Anyways I'll probably be making stories for that. Again I am severely sorry D: I know some of you was hoping for a continue of this story. But I may as well discontinue it knowing I'm not going to stick to it.

~ Sayonara Yugioh!


End file.
